The invention pertains to support means for resiliently supporting a seat such as found in tractors or preferably off-the-road vehicles. These resiliently supported suspension means are vertically adjustable to accommodate the operators and stops are provided for limiting the upward movement of the resiliently mounted seat. Thus means are provided in devices of this general character for adjusting the height of the seat and also for providing an adjusting "up-stop" to limit the upward movement of the seat.
The invention is an improvement over the seat supporting means shown in our co-pending application Ser. No. 654,570, filed Feb. 2, 1976 and entitled "Seat Supporting Assembly" now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,283 on June 14, 1977.